Fnaf High school
by Abusora
Summary: Just an added verions at five tries on love.


"All the students that been called, please follow me." Said the teacher.

Me and my friend freddy followed the teacher to the doors. Our mechanic hearts pumped and the teacher opened the door. We peered inside, then we were pushed in.

I readjusted my vision to see Freddy frowning.

"Where are we?" I said.

"This is our end… I'm so sorry I trusted that mask, I should have believed foxy."

Freddy said covering his face.

"It's the end for me, but not for you!" Freddy released his hands and grabbed mine.

"YOU, restart, restart, restart, restart, restart, restart, " Freddy started to malfunction. He released my hand and fell. I fell to my knees and cried.

It seemed to be forever. I then got up and remember what Freddy said, Restart.

Bonnie, told us only a few animatronics can reset the being, they of having purple eyes. I had purple eyes. I screamed, "I restart!"

My vision went purple. "You of the chosen few, if you restart, your memory will be wiped, and you'll be reborn in a future time, do you reset." said a mysterious voice.

"I will." I said bravely.

My vision went black.

YEARS LATER

I wake up to see my ceiling, it had stars all over it, the sticky ones.

Truthfully i'm a very childish teen. I rolled to my belly and picked myself up. Then a thought rushed into my mind, my first day at school. My parents had told me that they wanted me to have a school dormitory. Im very excited to meet new friends. I smiled and stood up getting my back pack. Which was highly unneeded since there's only six days of school. I packed ALL of my belonging, which is my charger, and couple of school books.

I raced down stairs through my rickety house and waiting outside for my dad to get ready.

In a couple of minutes my dad came outside, he was an animatronic wolf, quite frightening. We headed into our poorly made car. And he drove.

"Son, you want to know why you're packing up?" he said turning the wheel.

"Tell me, i've been rotting to the exoskeleton." I said.

"Because when graduate, you cannot live with us we do not have enough money to keep you." he said solemnly.

"Well, that's okay because once I get a job I'll visit you." I said trying not to cry.

"Good job, you did not cry, you will graduate, and by the way, I lied, this is know your life, we never loved you anyway." He said hitting the brakes.

My jaw nearly came off my hinges. Then I thought, well I should have saw the coming, he's on heroin.

I opened door only greeted by my dad kicking me with his animatronic leg. I feel out the car.

My dad shut the door, rolled down the window, threw out my bag, and drove off.

Prick.

I put my backpack on and looked the building in front of me.

The words on the building was, Jumpscare Academy.

I walked inside to see a Golden bear and an office.

I walked towards the office and asked a puppet looking animatronic for my room.

"Last name." It said.

"Wolf." I said.

It lunged at me, I stood back. It gave me a sheet of paper with tiny letters on it.

The puppet got back to its seat. "Have a nice 6 days."

I walked off and read the sheet of paper, 10. I walked into a gym. Then I stopped to see a fox looking animatronic, with an eyepatch and a missing right hand. I walked towards him. "Hey, um do you know where class is?" I asked him.

"Take a right when you leave this gym the take a left and the class shouldn't be to hard to spot." He said.

I followed the fox's directions. I entered a classroom. Somehow the fox got here before me. I sat down next to a golden bear.

Then a teacher walked in.

"Welcome to the first day at jumpscare Academy. " the teacher said.

"You all are bright students gather here because you all possess the skill to be the best, the best animatronic jumpscares out there, of course." the girl teacher said.

"Each and everyone of you are unique, and I want you all to embrace it." She said brightly.

"You'll get to know your peers over the next five days, and I hope you become close." she said.

"And remember only two of you will graduate successfully."

"So study hard and get to know your classmate."

"You have to pass tests, and meet your peers, to graduate."

"Know go study and get to know your peers."

The whole room got silent and Foxy left the room.

I studied for a long time.

I walked out and went to the gym, where foxy was. Every time I spoke he just nudged it off. I left the boring speech and saw the golden bear. I spoke to the bear.

He just giggled until I eventually got him to speak.

"Hey what's your name." he said.

"My names You." I said.

"Are you new?" He said.

"Yes."


End file.
